Quenchless
by haruno aozora
Summary: "Mau seberapa lama kamu menanti"/"sampai dia kembali, karna aku percaya Naruto akan kembali"/ 12 tahun Hinata menunggu Naruto, sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Dan Kini Naruto kembali, tapi akankah hatinya tetap sama? . Naruto Hinata, Sasuke Sakura, Neji Ten-ten, Ino Sai (chapter 4 Up :*)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto sejujurnya milik Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi "Quenchless" milik saya pribadi

Rated : T, jika ada perubahan pasti akan saya cantumkan pada setiap chapter.

Warning : Kesamaan ide (maybe) , OOC, Alternative universe

" sesungguhnya saya adalah orang yang hobi menulis, namun baru kali ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempublikasikan karya saya di dunia maya. Jadi , saya mengharapkan dukungannya dari pembaca"

so , RnR please……. –

Chapter 1 : Musim Semi 12 tahun Silam

……………… Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ………………..

#12 Tahun sebelum kisah ini dimulai#

Dua orang anak kecil yang kira-kira masih berusia 5 tahunan sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang yang bermandikan sinar matahari musim semi. Keduanya sedang mengamati seekor katak yang bersembunyi di antara semak-semak sebuah taman.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, aku takut sama katak." Ujar gadis cilik sambil menarik lengan baju temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-Chan. Aku kan ada." Bocah laki-laki itu berbalik dan menunjukan senyum 3 jarinya pada gadis di depannya.

" Ta..tapi Kaa-san bilang, Hina tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan hewan buas, Naruto-kun."

" Katak bukan hewan buas,Hinata." Naruto menatap heran gadis disampingnya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, kata bu guru hewan buas itu hewan yang menakutkan. Katak itu sangat menakutkan tau." Gadis cilik itu merasa kesal dan menggembungkan pipi tembamnya yang kemerahan.

" Hewan buas itu hewan yang bisa menggigit ,Hinata. Katak kan ompong." Bocah itu masih bersikeras.

" Tapi aku takut, Naruto-kun. Ayo pulang saja, sudah sore, nanti Kaa-san marah."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya bocah laki-laki itu mengalah, dan memilih mengikuti keinginan temannya.

Keduanya melangkahkan kaki kecil mereka menuju rumah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari taman kompleks perumahan Konoha Residence. Matahari mulai menebarkan cahaya jingga yang menyinari jalan yang mereka lalui.

Tiba-tiba, bocah laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan gadis cilik di sebelahnya.

"Eh…" Hinata menatap heran anak laki-laki disampingnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa Naruto-kun gandeng aku?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka polos.

"Kenapa nggak boleh, Hina-chan?"

"Tapi kan kita tidak sedang menyebrang jalan, Naruto-kun. Nggak usah gandeng aku." Hinata masih dengan wajah polosnya.

" Aku kan pengen gandeng kamu. Tadi di taman ada kakak- kakak yang nggak lagi nyebrang tapi gandengan tangan. Aku kan pengen gandeng Hina-chan yang cantik." Kata Naruto sambil terus mengandeng jemari kecil di sisinya.

"eh… tapi Hina juga mau digandeng Naruto yang tampan." Pipi gadis cilik itu bersemu semakin merah.

Kedua bocah cilik itu tersenyum sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Melewati gang demi gang menuju rumah keduanya, mereka mengobrolkan hal-hal yang dilakukan ketika di taman tadi. Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di depan rumah Hinata.

Di depan rumah Hinata terlihat Hikari, ibu Hinata sedang menenangkan Hanabi, adik kecil Hinata yang berusia 3 tahun yang sedang menangis menjadi-jadi.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Hanabi melompat dari gendongan ibunya dan memeluk Hinata sambil tetap menangin.

"Nee-chan Anabi mau itut, napa ndak tulang-tulang." Kata Hanabi sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Gomen ne, Hanabi. Tadi Nee-Chan liat kodok makanya pulangnya lama." Hinata mengelus rambut adik kecilnya.

"Naruto, terima kasih sudah menjaga Hinata." Kata Hikari pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan teras rumah.

"Iya, tante. Aku kan Superhero, Dattebayou." Kata Bocah lelaki itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah, Naruto pulang saja, nanti mama Kushina khawatir loh."

" Iya tante. Da dah Hinata-Chan, Hanabi- Chan jangan nangis yah." Kata Naruto sambil saling melambai kepada dua gadis cilik itu.

………………….Haruno Aozora : Quenchless……………………

Siang yang cukup terik di musim semi. Anak – anak TK Konoha Ceria sedang menikmati bekal makan siang mereka dengan bahagia, diselingi dengan gelak tawa.

"Ne.. Hinata, Aku mau pindah rumah." Kata Naruto dengan muka yang murung.

"Kenapa?" Hinata lantas menghentikan makannya dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Kakek aku yang di Iwa sakit, makanya Papa disuruh kerja di sana."

"Kalo sakit kan tinggal di bawa ke rumah sakit, Naruto. Trus kan papah kamu udah kerja di Konoha." Kini Hinata ikut murung.

"Aku juga nggak tau Hina-Chan. Mama bilang, kalo kakek nggak berangkat kerja, papa yang disuruh kerja di Iwa." Naruto masih menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa? Tapi aku nggak mau Naruto-kun pergi. Kenapa nggak tinggal sama aku? Biar tante Kushina sama paman Minato yang pergi ke Iwa." Kini Hinata tampak hampir menangis.

"Aku sudah bilang begitu, Hina-Chan. Aku bilang sama mama, mau tinggal di Konoha sama bibi Hikari aja, tapi mama bilang aku harus ikut." Raut frustasi kini terlihat di wajah bocah laki-laki itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak bermaksud menghabiskan makan siangnya. Sejujurnya Naruto tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata, begitu pula dengan Hinata, dia tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Naruto. Tapi, apa daya jika memang takdir harus berjalan seperti itu.

……………….. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ………………….

Hinata memasuki rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan dia tidak meletakkan tas sekolahnya di kamarnya dan langsung mencari ibunya.

"Kaa-san……" Gadis cilik itu memeluk ibunya dari belakang yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kenapa Hina-Chan?" Hikari langsung berjongkok di depan putri kecilnya.

" Naruto-kun akan pindah, kenapa dia nggak tinggal sama kita, aja." Hinata masih menangis.

"Hinata nggak boleh begitu, Naruto kan harus ikut sama mama dan papanya. Tadi tante Kushina kesini, katanya papanya tante Kushina sakit, jadi Naruto harus pindah."

"Huwa…. Kenapa Kaa-chan….. hu… hu.. hu.." Hinata menangis meraung-raung.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Nanti kalau kakeknya Naruto sudah sembuh, pasti Naruto akan pulang ke sini." Hikari mendekap tubuh mungil putrinya.

Yah, Kushina dan Hikari sudah sepakat untuk mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti Tuan Uzumaki akan cepat sembuh. Hal itu dilakukannya agar kedua anak mereka mau dipisahkan. Padahal penyakit stroke yang di derita tuan Uzumaki bukanlah seringan penyakit Batuk yang akan membaik dalam 2 minggu.

……………………. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless …………………...

Esok hari yang cerah di kota Konoha, mentari musim semi memancarkan cahaya lembut berpadu dengan angina yang berhembus ringan. Di depan rumah keluarga Namikaze, terlihat Keluarga Hyuuga tengah saling berpamitan dan mengantarkan kepindahan Keluarga itu, tak lupa dengan Hinata.

"Hikari, Hiashi, Kami pergi dulu." Kata minato sambil menyalami sapangan suami istri itu.

"Iya, kalian berhati-hatilah." Hiashi memeluk Minato, teman sejak SMA nya itu.

"Hina-Chan, mama bilang kakek akan cepat sembuh kalau mama yang merawat, nanti kalau kakek sudah sembuh aku akan pulang lagi, nanti kita main. Hina-chan nggak boleh nangis." Kata Naruto seraya menggenggam kedua tangan gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

Orang tua dari kedua anak tersebut hanya dapat menyaksikan perpisahan mengharukan dari persahabatan kedua anak mereka.

"Iya Naruto-kun. Aku nggak nangis lagi. Aku nunggu Naruto-kun. Jadi Naruto cepet pulang yah." Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Iya, aku nanti pulangnya cepeeeeeeet banget. Nanti kita bisa nonton Festifal Hanabi bareng loh. Nanti aku belikan Hina-chan permen apel yang banya. Aku janji." Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang dibalas Hinata dengan mengeratkan jalinan jari kelingkingnya.

"Um… nanti kita mancing ikan juga, yah Naruto –kun." Hinata tersenyum.

"Ayo sayang, masuk mobil. Nanti kita terlambat loh." Kushina mengingatkan putra semata wayangnya.

"Iya, mama. Hinata jaga diri baik-baik yah, aku pergi dulu." Naruto memeluk sekilas Hinata sebelum masuk ke mobil.

Naruto yang duduk di jok belakang mobil bersama dengan ibunya membuka kaca jendela mobil dan berteriak pada Hinata yang tengan memeluk kaki ayahnya.

" Hina-chan, Musim panas nanti kita nonton Hanabi bareng-bareng yah." Teriak Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum.

Senyum yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum. Senyuman Hinata yang mengurangi beban rasa bersalah di hati Naruto. Senyum yang melepas kepergian Naruto dengan tulus.

Mobil keluarga Hyuuga melaju pergi meninggalkan jalanan kompleks perumahan itu. Hinata memenuhi janjinya pada Naruto, dia tidak menangis. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto akan memenuhi janjinya, Dia akan pulang musim panas nanti, untuk menonton festival Hanabi bersama. Maka, Hinata akan dengan sabra menati kepulangan Naruto.

…………. TO BE CONTINUE………………

Yuhuy….. Minna-San, Chapter depan sudah bukan flashback lagi loh. Jadi mohon dukungannya yah, biar Author semangat buat update cepet-cepet. Review nya pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto sejujurnya milik Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi "Quenchless" milik saya pribadi

Rated : T, jika ada perubahan pasti akan saya cantumkan pada setiap chapter.

Warning : Kesamaan ide (maybe) , OOC, Alternative universe

" sesungguhnya saya adalah orang yang hobi menulis, namun baru kali ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempublikasikan karya saya di dunia maya. Jadi , saya mengharapkan dukungannya dari pembaca"

so , RnR please……. –

Chapter 2 : Kini, dan Segala Sepi

Pagi yang biasa di awal musim panas, udara masih lembab bercampur dengan suasana musim hujan yang masih tersisa. Nuansa musim semi yang penuh dengan sakura, perpisahan anak sekolah maupun tahun ajaran baru, satu tahun lagi telah terlewati. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran salah seorang gadis di kota Konoha.

Di sebuah rumah di Kompleks perumahan Konoha Residence, tepatnya di meja makan, duduk lah ke 4 orang yang menanti sarapan, dengan seorang wanita dewasa berapron yang tengah mengangkat panci berisi sup Kental.

"Wuihh… ada selebaran apa nih?" Tanya gadis termuda di ruangan itu.

"Penguman festival musim panas nanti. Aku dan teman-teman kampus juga ikut partisipasi sebagai panitia pembantu di acara matsuri nanti." Kata Neji, Pria muda akhir Sembilan belas tahunan.

"Bagus itu Neji, Ji-san senang kamu sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan disini." Kata Hiasi, tetap dengan raut wajah datar meskipun tersirat kebahagiaan pada nada suaranya.

"Wah, tidak terasa yah musim panas tahun ini cepat sekali datangnya." Kata Hanabi dengan tatapan mata menggoda pada kakaknya yang sedang duduk tenang sambil meminum susu coklat.

"Memangnya kapan festivalnya." Hikari datang sambil membawa semangkuk besar sup.

"Festival Tanabata diadakan tanggal 7 Juli, dilanjut Festival kembang api di pertengahan agustus. Tanggalnya sih belom pasti, kata ketua panitianya nunggu musim hujan agak reda." Kata Neji sambil menyendok sup yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan hening. Semua orang terlihat begitu bahagia menikmati sup yang terasa menghangatkan badan di tengah lembabnya udara musim hujan. Tak terkecuali dengan Neji, pemuda yang 6 bulan lalu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang tragis. Maka akhirnya dia tinggal dengan keluarga kembaran ayahnya, satu-saunya kerabat dekat yang ia miliki.

"Ah.. Aku selesai." Kata Hanabi sambil meletakkan mangkuknya di tempat cuci piring.

Tak berapa lama, anggota keluarga yang lain pun tampak telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas untuk berpergian ke tujuannya masing masing.

"Jangan lupa bawa payung, ramalan cuacanya nanti siang sampai sore hujan loh." Hikari berteriak pada anak-anaknya dan suaminya.

Ayah Hinata yang paling dekat dengan pintu langsung menyambar payung transparant yang diletakkan di guci samping rak sepatu. Mendengar teriakan Hikari, Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi langsung berlari menuju guci itu untuk…

"Yes. Aku dapet yang Biru." Kata Hanabi gembira.

"Okelah, polkadot pink." Hinata tersenyum meledek kearah Neji.

"Oh Shit." Kata Neji sambil menggenggam sebuah payung warna hijau.

Asal kalian tahu, payung yang sekarang digenggam Neji adalah payung yang dibelinya sendiri 2 bulan lalu sebagai oleh-oleh ketika dirinya berlibur Ke Disney Land Kirigakure. Waktu itu dia memilih payung paling norak berbentuk keroppi lengkap dengan telinga kodok dan lidah yang menjulur diatasnya. Niatnya adalah untuk mempermalukan siapapun yang memakainya, entah itu Hinata maupun Hanabi. Dan mulai saat itu berebut payung antar anggota keluarga setelah menyaksikan berita ramalan cuaca adalah hal yang selalu di lakukan keluarga itu. Yang paling parah adalah ketika Hiashi terpaksa membawa payung nista itu ke kantor.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Kasian banget sih, Neji-kyun nya akoeh.." Kata Hanabi sambil menoel jahil pipi Neji, sementara Hinata hanya terkikik geli.

"Ketawa aja terus, Asal kalian tahu, pesona pangeran kampus tidak akan luntur hanya karena memakai payung bodoh ini." Kata Neji sambil berlalu pergi

"Sok Kegantengan." Teriak kedua kakak beradik itu sambil berlari menyusul Neji yang siap dengan kemurkaannya.

……Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ……

Hinata memasuki ruang kelas dan menyadari bahwa dirinya berangkat terlalu pagi. Indikatornya adalah ketika setengah bangku kelas masih kosong dan Shikamaru terlihat melanjutkan tidurnya dipojokan kelas. Setelah beberapa saat memutar bola matanya mengitari kelas, akhirnya Hinata menemukan Ini, Sakura dan Tenten yang sedang duduk berhadapan, entah menggosipkan apa.

"Ohayou." Kata Hinata.

"Oha Hina-Chan." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan. Temanya yang lain hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Eh.. eh, tau nggak Hin, katanya Unlimited Tears mau ngadain audisi buat cari vokalis baru." Ino membuka dengan bibirnya yang setajam kapak.

"Eh… Kata siapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menopangkan dagu.

" Kemarin, waktu aku lagi piket beresin ruang paduan suara, aku nggak sengaja denger Shikamaru ngomong gitu ke Sai pas lagi lewat mau ke Studio musik gitu." Kata Ino.

"Oh… wajar sih, kan Nagato-senpai udah lulus, jadi mereka pantes lah buat cari gantinya." Kata Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Eh, Kira-kira kriteria vokalis yang dipilih Shikamaru itu yang gimana yah.." Kata Ten-ten dengan wajah sedikit menerawang.

"Yang pastinya selain suaranya bagus, yah harus punya muka yang UT-able lah." Kata Ino.

"Hah, emang muka yang UT able itu yang kayak gimana, Pig?" Sakura terbengong.

"Yah, kayak Nagato-senpai, Sai, ato Sasuke, dong ." Kata Ino dengan bangga.

"Emang muka mereka kenapa?" Kali ini Hinata yang keliatan Oon banget.

"Ih, nggak ngerti banget sih kalian. Mereka itu tipe cowok yang yang mukanya TTB, Tampan-Tampan Bajingan." Kata Ino yang entah mengapa terlihat memancarkan kekaguman.

"lha… si Ino." Kata Ten-ten sambil memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Trus-trus Shikamaru itu tipe muka yang gimana?" Sakura terlihat sedikit antusias.

"TTI dong."

"Apaan tuh TTI?"

"Tampan-tampan Idaman."

…… Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ……

Matahari mulai terbenam ketika hujan turun dengan intensitas yang sedang. Hinata keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan payung pink polkadot.

"Woy, tumben bukan paying ijo norak yang itu." Kata Ten-ten sambil nyengir.

"Iya nih, payungnya dipake sama kak Neji." Hinata tersenyum sambil menggoda Ten-ten.

"Eh, tega yah kamu,Hin. Masa sepupu kamu yang ganteng itu disiksa pakai payung senorak itu sih."

"Biarin." Kata Hinata sambil menatap muka Ten-ten yang merona.

"Ya udah, aku duluan yah." Kata Ten-ten sambil berlalu setelah melewati gerbang sekolah.

Hinata terus berjalan sambil melihat ke sekeliling trotoar maupun pekarangan rumah yang ia lewati ,disana terdapat bunga Ajisai yang tumbuh dengan indah. Entah mengapa dia merasakan ada ikatan tersendiri dengan bunga Ajisai. Yah, bunga yang tetap tumbuh indsh di tengah musim hujan yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh siapapun.

Hinata membenci hujan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang berubah menjadi melankolis ketika hujan turun. Entah mengapa selain menghidupkan pepohonan yang kering, hujan juga mampu membangkitkan kembali kenangan yang terpendam.

Hinata berada dua blok sebelum sampai ke rumahnya. Dia menatap sebuah rumah yang selalu ditatapnya selama 12 tahun terakhir. Yah, rumah itu. Rumah mewah yang hanya sesekali didatangi para maid yang bertugas membersihkan rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya itu.

Hening , Hinata pun tidak berniat merusak keheningan itu. Hujan memanglah turun, tapi dia sedang memakai payung. Seharusnya dia tetap kering, tapi nyatanya pipinya basah. Basah akan air mata.

Entah mengapa Hinata tidak pernah bisa melupakan seseorang yang mukin sudah melupakannya. Setiap hari ia menanti, setiap perayaan musim panas Hinata selalu berharap bahwa seseorang yang amat dinantikannya akan kembali, namun nyatanya 11 Hanabi Matsuri telah terlewati, namun orang yang dinanti tidak akan kembali.

"Naruto, minggu depan Tanabata kedua belas yang aku lewati sendiri. Sampai kapan aku sanggup menantimu." Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menatap rumah mewah itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan sensasi yang sama seperti setiap kali rumah keluarga Namikaze muncul dihadapannya. Yah, sensasi ditikam belati yang bernama Janji.

Di jalan yang penuh kesedihan ini

Aku berjalan seorang diri

Dalam hati ini, diriku tersesat

Rasa sayang yang tak seorang pun tahu

……Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ……

Yosh, chapter ke 2 udah selesai. Ada pergantian sinopsis cerita juga nih, buat menarik minat readers sekalian. Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangannya, ato feelnya belom dapet, readers-san bisa review dan akan author terima dengan lapang dada.

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu………….

Nb: Ada yang bias nebak nggak itu di akhir cuplikan lagu apa ???


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer Naruto sejujurnya milik Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi "Quenchless" milik saya pribadi

Rated : T, jika ada perubahan pasti akan saya cantumkan pada setiap chapter.

Warning : Kesamaan ide (maybe) , OOC, Alternative universe

" sesungguhnya saya adalah orang yang hobi menulis, namun baru kali ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempublikasikan karya saya di dunia maya. Jadi , saya mengharapkan dukungannya dari pembaca"

……. Chapter Sebelumnya……

Hinata berada dua blok sebelum sampai ke rumahnya. Dia menatap sebuah rumah yang selalu ditatapnya selama 12 tahun terakhir. Yah, rumah itu. Rumah mewah yang hanya sesekali didatangi para maid yang bertugas membersihkan rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya itu.

Hening , Hinata pun tidak berniat merusak keheningan itu. Hujan memanglah turun, tapi dia sedang memakai payung. Seharusnya dia tetap kering, tapi nyatanya pipinya basah. Basah akan air mata.

Entah mengapa Hinata tidak pernah bisa melupakan seseorang yang mukin sudah melupakannya. Setiap hari ia menanti, setiap perayaan musim panas Hinata selalu berharap bahwa seseorang yang amat dinantikannya akan kembali, namun nyatanya 11 Hanabi Matsuri telah terlewati, namun orang yang dinanti tidak akan kembali.

"Naruto, minggu depan Tanabata kedua belas yang aku lewati sendiri. Sampai kapan aku sanggup menantimu." Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menatap rumah mewah itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan sensasi yang sama seperti setiap kali rumah keluarga Namikaze muncul dihadapannya. Yah, sensasi ditikam belati yang bernama Janji.

…… Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ……

Chapter 3 : Kejutan

Hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda. Hinata memasuki rumahnya dan melepaskan alas kaki, sementara payung yang tadi dia gunakan telah terlipat rapi dan di letakkan di guci. Dia melihat ada satu payung lagi, yang artinya adiknya yang Maha cerewet itu pasti sudah pulang.

Bukan hal yang baik memang, karena kecerewetan Hanabi dan setiap mood buruk yang dialami oleh Hinata tidak pernah berjodoh. Hinata selalu ingin sendiri, sementara Hanabi yang kadar kepo-nya melebihi ketidakpekaannya selalu merasa perlu menanyakan mengapa Hinata pulang dengan keadaan lebih diam dari biasanya dan terkadang juga dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang belum mengering.

Gadis itu memililih untuk langsung menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Menutup pintu dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Rutinitas malam minggu yang biasa dilakukan oleh para penyandang gelar "Hopeless Romantic" yah, benar menyesali masa yang telah berdebu dan menangisi seseorang yang telah berlalu.

Hinata tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa cinta masa kecilnya yang sekarang entah berada dimana masih tergambar jelas di matanya. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, namun hatinya tetap berada dalam pusaran masa silam. Orang yang masih berada dalam kungkungan kenangan, pasti paham mengenai perasaan itu.

"Naruto-kun, lucu yah aku. Bodoh ,polos dan dengan begitu menyedihkannya masih mengharapkanmu. Aku terus percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, kamu akan kembali. Aku percaya, entah kapan aku pasti akan bertemu dengan mu lagi." Kata Hinata dalam gumamannya.

Hinata mencoba menutup matanya sejenak, hingga..

"Nee-chan, makan malam!" teriakan Hanabi menggelegar.

" Anak itu." Hinata menghela nafas kasar.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, dan menemukan Hanabi yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Yah , lengkap dengan baju tidur kebesarannya. Iya, kebesaran dalam makna yang sesungguhnya.

"Nggak usah teriak-teriak kali, Nee-chan kan nggak budeg."

"Abisnya, Nee-chan kalo lagi malem mingguan mendadak diem kayak orang mati sih." Hanabi nyengir kuda.

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga menuju meja makan yang ada di lantai bawah. Di sana terdapat Neji, Hiashi dan Hikari yang sedang menunggu.

"Hanabi, bisa nggak sih, kamu nggak usah pake daster norak itu lagi." Kata Neji dengan kalimat yang nyaris disalin persis setiap malam minggu dalam 6 bulan terakhir.

"yee. Kenapa? Suka-suka Hanabi lah." Hanabi mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan ayahnya, tepat disisi kiri Hinata yang duduk diantar Hanabi dan Neji.

"sudah, makan dulu. Berantemnya dilanjutin nanti." Kata Hikari sambil menyendokkan nasi ke dalam 5 mangkuk kecil.

……. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ……..

Semua orang di rumah itu hampir memiliki kebiasaan aneh yang pasti akan dilakukan pada malam minggu. Seperti Hanabi yang hobi memakai baju multimodel yang jika dilihat sekilas jadi mirip daster, saking besar ukurannya. Namun, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, maka sebenarnya baju itu bermodel baby doll.

Hinata juga punya kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan ketika malam minggu.

Memandangi langit malam yang berbintang dari halaman berumput sambil menggelar tikar dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu galau. Benar-benar tipe gadis hopeless romantic berlabel jomblo abadi.

Di tengah kekhusyukannya , aktivitas Hinata kembali diganggu oleh adik " kesayangannya". Hanabi yang membawa kripik kentang duduk disisi kepala Hinata yang sedang berbaring.

"Nee-chan, jangan begitu terus." Kata Hanabi dengan nada bicara yang lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Begitu, gimana?" Hinata mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sisi Hanabi tak lupa mencomot kripik kentang yang ada di pangkuan adiknya.

"Nee-chan ku kan cantik, jangan berlagak kayak orang nggak laku gitu, ah." Kata Hanabi dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Hinata tersedak kripik kentang yang belum sempurna dikunyahnya.

"Kamu tuh, yah. Sama kaka sendiri ngomongnya nggak sopan gitu." Hinata memasang muka sebal.

Hening sesaat, hanya ada suara serangga malam yang terdengar dari kejauhan. Kedua kakak beradik itu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Langit malam yang ada di depan mata itu seakan lebih menarik dari pada pembicaraan apapun.

"Nee- chan."

"Ya, Hanabi?"

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa mukanya Naruto-nii , kenapa sampai sekarang Nee-chan masih yakin kalo nanti dia akan kembali." Kata Hanabi dengan lirih.

" Aku tidak tahu. Bahkan aku tidak yakin……. Lagi." Hinata tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Terus kenapa Nee-chan masih sering ngelamun malem-malem gini. Apa sih enaknya ngeliatin langit? Kenapa nggak coba cari gebetan baru ? " Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Setiap aku menetap langit, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa Naruto, entah di suatu tempat di belahan bumi yang lain, juga melihat langit yang sama. Satu langit yang menghubungkan kita." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"hmm… udah lama banget yah Nee-chan. Naruto-Nii tidak memberi kabar." Kata Hanabi yang membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Iya, terakhir dia menulis surat ketika kami masih kelas 6." Hinata ikut berbaring di sisi adiknya.

"Mungkin saja, setelah masuk SMP, Naruto-nii sudah dapat pacar, terus lupa sama Neee-chan." Kata Hanabi.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Hinata lirih, meskipun dia tidak setuju dengan pemikiran tersebut.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Kali ini benar menyadari bahwa langit malam begitu indah. Bintang-bintang terlihat berkilauan , dan bulan sabit terlihat tegar sendirian. Angin malam yang berhembus lembut memperindah suasana. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Tenang .

"Hanabi, Nee-chan rasa, Nee-chan ingin move on saja." Hinata mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menghadap Hanabi.

"Eh… kenapa?" Hanabi memasang wajah heran.

"sebenarnya….."

……. Flashback on …….

Matahari mulai terbenam ketika hujan turun dengan intensitas yang sedang. Hinata keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan payung pink polkadot.

"Woy, tumben bukan paying ijo norak yang itu." Kata Ten-ten sambil nyengir.

"Iya nih, payungnya dipake sama kak Neji." Hinata tersenyum sambil menggoda Ten-ten.

"Eh, tega yah kamu,Hin. Masa sepupu kamu yang ganteng itu disiksa pakai payung senorak itu sih."

"Biarin." Kata Hinata sambil menatap muka Ten-ten yang merona.

"Ya udah, aku duluan yah." Kata Ten-ten sambil berlalu setelah melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Hinata….." Seseorang berteriak dari balik punggung Hinata. Dia menoleh.

"Toneri – senpai?" Hinata menatap senior yang juga merupakan ketua osis di sekolahnya dengan tatapan heran.

Kenapa ketua osis itu mendatangi Hinata yang pada dasarnya bukan orang penting di sekolah itu.

" Hinata Hyuuga, kelas 11-C, anggota klub fotografi."

"Betul, senpai." Hinata heran dan kemudian dia melihat Toneri mulai mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama, sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikan gadis yang sering berada di taman kota setiap minggu pagi sambil menenteng kamera."

Kata Toneri sambil tersenyum manis.

'Apa senpai ingin minta tolong padaku untuk memotret yah?' pikir Hinata dalam hati, namun dia tetap diam, memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah dua tahun, Hinata. Sejak aku kelas 10. Aku senang sekali karena kamu ternyata sekolah di sini, setahun kemudian." Kata Toneri.

Toneri menghela nafas panjang. " Hinata, Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

"Ehhhhh….." Dan Hinata berteriak kaget dengan nada yang bukan Hinata sekali, dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Ino maupun sakura.

………… Flashback end …………

"Apa?" Itu Hanabi yang berteriak kaget.

Hinata menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Toneri-senpai yang tampan itu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Yang ketua OSIS?"

Hinata mengangguk, kali ini dengan lebih semangat.

"Yang waktu bunkasai tahun lalu di sekolahnya Nee-chan, dia ngasih sambutan pembukaan. Yang pidatonya menginsipirasi sekali, Yang pakai Hakama warna hitam, yang tampannya luar biasa itu?"

"Iya Hanabi, Iya………" Hinata mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gusar.

"Terus, Nee-chan bilang apa?" gadis 13 tahun itu terlihat begitu penasaran.

" Aku belum jawab. Aku bilang aku butuh waktu untuk berfikir, besok jam 10 kami janji akan ketemuan di taman kota, disitu aku akan jawab perasaan Toneri-senpai." Kata Hinata.

"Terima aja Nee-chan. Toneri-senpai kan tampan sekali, baik, ketua OSIS, dari pada Nee-chan jadi jomblo madesu abadi." Kata Hanabi.

"Iya sih, Nee-chan emang rencananya gitu. Mungkin harusnya lebih membuka hati, kalau kita terlalu lama memimpikan bintang yang jauh di sana, terkadang kita lupa, kalau sebenarnya ada tambang berlian di bawah kaki kita." Kata Hinata.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan melupakan Naruto, dan belajar mencintai Toneri-senpai."

…. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ….

Minggu pagi yang cerah, pukul 9 pagi di dalam kamar seorang gadis Hyuuga. Penghuninya sedang mematut diri di depan cermin, kegiatan yang sudah dilakukannya selama 10 menit. Akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengambil tas sampir bahu yang tergantung di sisi sebelah lemari pakaiannya.

Gadis itu melihat jarum jam yang telah menunjukkan tepat pukul 9. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Di ruang tamu ada kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang tengah membaca Koran ditemani dengan teh rendah gula favoritnya. Neji juga terlihat duduk lesehan di lantai dengan laptop yang menyala dan ekspresi muka frustasi, pertanda pria muda itu tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

" Tou-chan, Hina pergi dulu, yah." Kata Hinata sambil meremas tali tasnya.

"Tumben, minggu pagi kamu udah cantik, emang mau kemana?" Hiashi menurunkan Koran yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

"Mau ketemu sama teman." Kata Hinata.

"Oh.. ya sudah, hati-hati." Kata Hiashi.

"Mau aku antar?" Kata Neji sambil tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Nggak usah, Neji-nii kerjakan saja tugasnya. Hina naik bus saja." Kata Hinata.

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

……. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ……..

10 menit Hinata menuggu bus di halte dekat dengan kompleks perumahannya. Kini gadis itu tengah berada pada bangku deret kedua dari belakang , menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Namun tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa menjadi nyaman. Ini pengalaman pertamanya menghadapi masalah percintaan, jika masalahnya dengan Naruto tidak masuk dalam hitungan.

5 menit kemudian bus berhenti di halte.

Hinata hanya tinggal berjalan selama 5 menit untuk sampai di taman kota Konoha. Gadis itu melihat arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 9.25, setidaknya dia punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum bertemu dengan Toneri.

Taman kota Konoha dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga, meskipun pepohonan sakura tidak dihasi dengan kelopak sakura, karena memang musim sakura telah lewat dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim panas. Gadis itu berjalan dan tidak sengaja melihat siluet pemuda berambut pirang terang kebiruan yang duduk di salah satu kursi taman di bawah pohon sakura.

"Toneri –senpai." Panggil Hinata setelah berada di hadapan Toneri yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hinata-chan, sudah sampai? Sini duduk." Kata Toneri sambil menepuk sisi kursi di sebelahnya di tempat dimana seharusnya gadis itu duduk.

Hinata duduk dengan canggung. Jantungnya berdetak dengan ritme sedikit kurang normal. Gadis itu sedikit gugup.

"Toneri-senpai sudah datang dari tadi?" Tanya Hinata untuk memecah kehenngan diantara keduanya.

"Aku sangat gugup hari ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang dulu, sambil mengamati kondisi. Tapi sepertinya kamu juga berpikiran serupa." Kata Toneri sambil tertawa yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

Kambali hening, keduanya seperti terjerembab dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Hinata masih mengumpulkan keberaniannya, sementara Toneri masih menata kondisi hatinya, agar dia dapat menerima, jika ternyata Hinata memang tidak menerima cintanya.

Toneri menghela nafas panjang. " Jadi Hinata-chan, bagaimana? Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

"iyasenpaiakumau." Kata Hinata dengan kecepatan bicara yang tidak wajar, sangking gugupnya gadis itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak paham." Kata Toneri dengan kedua alisnya yang naik.

"Aku mau jadi pacar Toneri-senpai." Muka Hinata merah padam. Sementara senyum melengkung di wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"yotta!!! Aku lega sekali, Hinata-chan. Tadinya aku pikir kau akan menolak pernyataan cintaku yang mendadak ini." Kata Toneri sambil menggaruk kepala belakannya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Hinata hanya tersenum menanggapi. Gadis itu tidak tau bagaimana menghadapi senpainya yang kini berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu.

"Yosh, karna sekarang kita sudah resmi berpacaran, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kencan pertama?" Tanya Toneri sambil menatap Hinata yang masih malu-malu.

"Boleh, senpai."

"Hinata-chan ingin pergi kemana?" Toneri kembali bertanya, namun sekarang dengan nada yang jauh lebih penasaran.

"Etooo, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan ramen saja, aku dengar di Ichiraku Ramen sedang membuka menu baru." Kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar, Hinata memang diberi tahu Neji tentang hal ini 2 hari yang lalu, namun memang belum sempat mencoba menu baru itu.

"Wah, tidak aku sangka Hinata yang manis, dan lembut ini ternyata suka makan ramen." Kata Toneri dengan senyumnya yang biasa, selalu terlihat manis dan ramah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata dengan muka bingung yang menggemaskan di mata Toneri.

"Biasanya kan gadis-gadis lebih suka makanan yang manis-manis, Hinata-chan malah suka makan ramen. Ramen itu banyak kalorinya lho, nonti kalau gendut gimana?" Toneri berniat menggoda kekasihnya.

"Mou.. Senpai yamette yo!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah tembam karena kesal.

"ha.. ha.. ha… gomen gomen. Hinata-chan ternyata imut sekali kalau sedang marah."

Blush.. muka Hinata memerah sangking malunya. Pipinya kini sewarna dengan buah apel yang ranum. Hinata menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"ha.. ha.. ha.. ternyata Hinata-chan lebih imut lagi kalau sedang malu." Toneri menertawakan wajah Hinata yang terlihat amat menggemaskan.

"Sudah dong senpai! Kita jadi ke Ichiraku ramen nggak,nih?" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar tidak nyaman.

" Ok boss! Kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Toneri sambil membuat gestur Hormat.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kedai itu memang berada di pusat kota, sehingga dari tempat mereka berdua tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Hanya berjalan kaki selama 10 menit saja, maka keduanya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Irasshaimase" kata seorang pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Kami pesan menu ramen yang terbaru 2 porsi." Kata Toneri dari tempat duduk yang telah mereka pilih.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." Dan pelayan itu pergi berlalu.

5 menit mereka berdua menunggu pesanan mereka dating. Mereka mengisinya dengan obrolan ringan seputar diri mereka masing-masing. Maklumlah karna sebelum berpacaran, mereka berdua belum mengenal secara mendalam. Hanya sekedar tahu nama saja. Walaupun khusus untuk Toneri, dia sering memperhatikan Kohainya itu, baik di sekolah, maupun ketika minggu pagi Hinata memotret di taman kota.

"eh.." seru gadis berambut indigo tersebut, setelah melihat menu yang terhidang di depannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Toneri secara singkat kepada pelayan tersebut yang kemudian berlalu.

"Ha..ha.. ha.. tidak sangka yah, Hinata-chan. Menu ramen terbaru ternyata ramen miso yang diberi tumpukan toping naruto." Kata Toneri.

'Naruto, semuanya Naruto?' Hinata bergumam dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa melamun? Itu ramennya tidak jadi dimakan?" Tanya Toneri yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang lama terdiam.

"Eh, tidak kok, senpai. Aku suka. Aku suka Naruto." Kata Hinata sambil memaksakan senyum, lalu menjejalkan sebuah Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

……. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ……..

Kencan pertama Hinata berlangsung dengan sukses. Walaupun indikatornya hanyalah Hinata yang merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Toneri. Dan seperti dugaan gadis beriris amnethys tersebut, Toneri memanglah seorang pria yang baik dan ramah. Dia mudah membuat percakapan dan mencairkan suasana.

Ia memandang arloji yang sudah menujukkan pukul 4 sore. Alasannya pulang sampai sesore ini karena seusai makan ramen tadi, Toneri mengajak Hinata berkeliling kebun anggrek tengah kota yang memang dikelola oleh keluarga Otsutsuki. Di sana Hinata tidak lupa untuk memotret anggrek yang cantik, juga kekasihnya yang tampan.

Gadis itu memandang langit senja yang sudah mulai menjjingga. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang dirasa paling tulus setelah 12 tahun terakhir yang dilaluinya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mulai sekarang dia akan berusaha mengenal Toneri lebih dalam. Dan secepatnya akan menyukai pria yang sangat halus dan senyumnya amat manis tersebut.

"Toneri-senpai… tampan sekali…" kata Hinata sambil terkikik geli dan pipi memerah akibat memikirkan senpai idola satu sekolah yang kini menjadi pacarnya.

Besok dia akan segera membicarakannya dengan Ino,Sakura dan Ten-ten. Mereka pasti akan iri dengan kejutan yang diterimanya hari ini. Berpacaran dengan ikemen paling populer di sekolahnya, ketua osis yang baik hati dan murah senyum. Hinata merasa bahwa dialah gadis paling beruntung di Konoha.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan punya banyak Haters dan dibully, Hmm.. tapi pasti Toneri-senpai akan melindungiku…. Ih.. kenapa aku jadi genit begini,sih." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Tidak terasa Hinata sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu memasuki rumah dan melepas sepatunya. Agak penasaran mengapa ada sepatu yang jelas bukan milik anggota keluarganya yang lain.

'Mungkin ada tamu.' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Ha..ha.. ha.. benarkah itu Hikari?" tawa seseorang yang terdengar dari arah ruang makan. Ternyata benar dugaannya, tamu itu adalah teman ibunya.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang makan dan membuka pintu geser dengan malas-malasan. Niatnya untuk mengambil air putih di kulkas dan lalu naik ke kamarnya untuk menghayalkan kencan pertamanya.

"Tadaima, Kaa-chan." Kata Hinata lirih.

Grep.. seseorang wanita berlari dan memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat.

"Huwa…. Hinata-chan. O Hisashiburi.. kamu sudah besar dan sangat cantik."

Ujar wanita itu tanpa ada niatan melepas pelukannya. Hinata mulai merasa sesak dan pandangannya terhalangi oleh rambut merah wanita tersebut.

"Bibi Kushina baru datang. Maaf yah Hina, Kaa-chan tidak memberi tahu lebih dulu. Tou-chan mu bilang lebih baik kepulangan keluarga Namikaze dirahasiakan saja, sebagai kejutan untuk Hina dan Hana." Kata Hikari tetap fokus pada masakan entah apapun itu.

'Tunggu? Bibi Kushina? Keluarga Namikaze? Itu artinya…..'

Dan dugaan Hinata ternyata benar. Setelah Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata dapat melihatnya. Rambut pirang itu, iris sebiru safir, tanda lahir di kedua pipi , hal-hal yang masih diingat oleh Hinata.

Dunia mendadak hening. Bahkan Hinata dapat mendengar aliran darahnya yang berdesir, atau detakkan jantungnya yang tidak pernah benar-benar dirasakannya selama 12 tahun terakhir. Mengapa waktu yang telah berlalu begitu lama kini terasa bagaikan baru kemarin. Layaknya hujan semalam yang menghapus kemarau setahun.

"Yo Hinata, Okaeri. Walaupun harunya aku yang bilang tadaima, sih ." Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan.

Tengah terduduk di kursi meja makan, sambil menatapnya. Pria itu, yang telah dirindukannya hampir setiap hari, selama 12 tahun. Kini ada di hadapannya.

Naruto..

Dia Pulang.

TBC

….. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless …..

Akhirnya … selesai juga Chapter ini. Mulai dari sini konflik sesungguhnya dari cerita Quenchless baru akan dimulai. Sebenernya Author sedikit kecewa dengan performa di dua chapter sebelumnya. Kenapa kesannya tulisan itu bener-bener nggak ada feelnya… dan untuk itu "Minna-san Gomen nasai……(Ojigi 90 derajat) "

Mulai dari sekarang, author akan lebih bekerja keras lagi. Untuk readers yang berkenan membaca quenchless, "mohon dukungannya untuk seterusnya…."

Jangan lupa lempar reviewnya……

Jaa na….


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer Naruto sejujurnya milik Kishimoto-sensei

Tapi "Quenchless" milik saya pribadi

Rated : T, jika ada perubahan pasti akan saya cantumkan pada setiap chapter.

Warning : Kesamaan ide (maybe) , OOC,

Alternative universe

" sesungguhnya saya adalah orang yang hobi menulis, namun baru kali ini memiliki keberanian untuk mempublikasikan karya saya di dunia maya. Jadi , saya mengharapkan dukungannya dari pembaca"

……. Chapter Sebelumnya……

"Ha..ha.. ha.. benarkah itu Hikari?" tawa seseorang yang terdengar dari arah ruang makan. Ternyata benar dugaannya, tamu itu adalah teman ibunya.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang makan dan membuka pintu geser dengan malas-malasan. Niatnya untuk mengambil air putih di kulkas dan lalu naik ke kamarnya untuk menghayalkan kencan pertamanya.

"Tadaima, Kaa-chan." Kata Hinata lirih.

Grep.. seseorang wanita berlari dan memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat.

"Huwa…. Hinata-chan. O Hisashiburi.. kamu sudah besar dan sangat cantik." Ujar wanita itu tanpa ada niatan melepas pelukannya. Hinata mulai merasa sesak dan pandangannya terhalangi oleh rambut merah wanita tersebut.

"Bibi Kushina baru datang. Maaf yah Hina, Kaa-chan tidak memberi tahu lebih dulu. Tou-chan mu bilang lebih baik kepulangan keluarga Namikaze dirahasiakan saja, sebagai kejutan untuk Hina dan Hana." Kata Hikari tetap fokus pada masakan entah apapun itu.

'Tunggu? Bibi Kushina? Keluarga Namikaze? Itu artinya…..'

Dan dugaan Hinata ternyata benar. Setelah Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata dapat melihatnya. Rambut pirang itu, iris sebiru safir, tanda lahir di kedua pipi , hal-hal yang masih diingat oleh Hinata.

Dunia mendadak hening. Bahkan Hinata dapat mendengar aliran darahnya yang berdesir, atau detakkan jantungnya yang tidak pernah benar-benar

dirasakannya selama 12 tahun terakhir. Mengapa waktu yang telah berlalu begitu lama kini terasa bagaikan baru kemarin. Layaknya hujan semalam yang menghapus kemarau setahun.

"Yo Hinata, Okaeri. Walaupun harunya aku yang bilang tadaima, sih ." Lelaki itu melambaikan tangan.

Tengah terduduk di kursi meja makan, sambil menatapnya. Pria itu, yang telah dirindukannya hampir setiap hari, selama 12 tahun. Kini ada di hadapannya.

Naruto..

Dia Pulang.

….. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless …..

Chapter 4 : Pertemuan

Hinata terdiam, ditatapnya pemuda itu yang sedang manaikkan satu kakinya di atas kaki yang lain. Bocah pemberani yang dulu selalu tertawa bersamanya, sekarang telah menjelma menjadi pemuda yang amat tampan, dengan rambut jabrik pirang yang menambah kesan kekinian.

"Apa kabar Hinata?" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata sesaat merasa waktu seakan berhenti sesaat. Telapak tangan besar dan hangat itu terasa familiar bagi dirinya. Meskipun prmuda yang berada di depannya kini telah tumbuh begitu menjulang, tapi Hinata masih bias mengenali telapak tangan itu, yang selalu digandengnya ketika dia ketakutan dulu.

"A…Aku baik Naruto." Hinata hanya menunduk, merasa tak mampu bertahan jika harus bertatapan dengan mata seindah safir itu.

"Jadi, sekarang Naruto sudah pulang. Kau tak perlu menangis ,merengek ingin bertemu lagi Hinata." Kata Hikari, membawa senampan kaarage yang diletakkan di meja, setengah meter dari tempat Hinata dan Naruto berdiri.

"Mou.. Kaa-Chan. Jangan bilang begitu. Aku kan tidak pernah menangis." Hinata meletakkan tangan di kedua pinggangnya.

"Heh… lalu siapa gadis cilik yang mengancam mogok makan kalau keinginannya bertemu Naruto tidak dituruti?" Hikari bicara dengan nada menggoda putri sulungnya.

"Itukan dulu. Sekarang kan aku sudah besar, jangan di ungkit-ungkit lagi dong." Kata Hinata yang pipinya memerah, setengah marah dan setengahnya lagi malu.

"Ha…ha…ha… ternyata kau masih sama menggemaskannya seperti dulu Hinata." Naruto tertawa, dan hinata tersenyum tipis mengingat nada tertawa itu.

"Baiklah, untuk mengakrabkan sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kalau kalian berjalan-jalan berkeliling komplek? yah sekedar untuk memutar memori yang lama." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum samar.

"Ide bagus itu. Ayo Hinata, temani aku." Kata Naruto.

" Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu sebentar."

Dan Hinata pergi, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai kedua. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti harus menari seperti orang gila atau harus menangis sangking bahagianya. Dia senang Naruto telah kembali.

Hinata berganti baju dengan cepat, menyambar apa saja yang paling dekat dengannya. Pengalaman 12 tahun membuat Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa menunggu adalah ketidakpastian yang paling memuakkan. Maka dia tidak ingin Naruto merasakan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Setengah berlari Hinata menuruni tangga, dan hamper terjerembab sangking kagetnya dia berpapasan dengan Naruto. Pipinya menghangat, mengingat tadi keningnya nyaris berbenturan dengan dada Naruto.

"Baru saja aku mau naik ke atas untu menemuimu." Kata Naruto.

"Apa aku lama?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja bibi Kushina berpendapat, sebaiknya aku ke atas. Kalau-kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Oke, kita berangkat?"

"Baiklah."

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, melewati pintu gerbang depan dan terus berjalan santai.

"Jadi, kemana kita?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin ke taman yang dulu sering kita datangi waktu pulang dari TK." Kata Naruto, memandang kedepan, entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa tatapan Naruto menghangat menatap jalan yang diterangi mata hari senja.

Hinata menatap naruto lekat. Sosok yang selama 12 tahun dia rindukan, kini ada dihadapannya. Hinata sering membayangkannya, namun tidak pernah terfikir olehnya, bahwa pertemuannya akan berlangsung secepat ini. Dia tahu bahwa penantiannya selama ini tidak akan sia-sia.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Hinata tidak tahu. Yang jelan kini dirinya diliputi pertanyaan. Apakah selama ini Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama? Merindukannya juga, hingga nyaris membuatnya terjaga semalaman?

"Sampai akhirnya." Kata Naruto tidak bias menyembunyikan keriangan dalam nada suaranya.

Hinata tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan masa kecilnya.

"wah. Ternyata sudah banyak sekali yang berubah." Katanya sambil menuju bangku taman terdekat, Hinata mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja. Naruto-kun sudah banyak berubah selama 12 tahun, lalu apa yang diharapkan? Taman ini tetap sama? Tentu saja mereka berubah, Naruto-kun." Hinata menatap ramah.

"Benar. Hanya saja terasa aneh, seingatku bangku taman ini terasa lebih besar dari ini."

"Ha…ha…ha… tentu saja. Dulu badan kita kan tidak sebesar sekarang, Naruto." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku ada di Ame?" Tanya Naruto langsung menatap mata Hinata.

'Merindukanmu dan menantikan kedatanganmu.' Kata Hinata yang tidak bias didengarkan oleh siapapun, karna dia mengucapkannya dalam hati.

Hinata menatap mata indah itu, menghela nafas panjang. Kata-katanya tadi terdengar bodoh bahkan dalam kepalanya sendiri. Maka alih-alih mengatakan itu, dia memilih untuk mengatakan

"Sekolah, tentu saja Naruto-kun." Katanya dengan tawa yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"ha…ha..ha.. benar juga yah." Naruto tertawa dengan canggung.

"Naruto mengapa kau kembali?" Hinata berusaha menatap bola mata itu, menyusuri kedalaman hati pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku pulang, Hinata?" Alis Naruto menukik tajam.

"Ah, tentu saja aku ingin Naruto-kun." Hinata menunduk, mentap jari-jari kakinya.

"Kakekku meninggal setahun lalu, tahukah kamu?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu ayahku menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di perusahaan pusat. Tapi ayah bilang sebenarnya ayah tidak terlalu suka tinggal di Ame, lalu menyerahkan perusahaan pusat pada sepupunya. Dia bilang, mungkin kita bisa pindah ke Konoha, dan ayah akan mengurus perusahaan cabang disini." Kata Naruto, matanya menerawang seakan-akan mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku senang sekarang aku bisa pulang menjelang pertengahan musim panas." Naruto kemnali memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Tentu saja Hinata, karna aku bisa menunaikan janji pada teman masa kecilku. 12 Tahun lalu. Aku telah berjanji untuk menonton festival musim panas bersamaku,kan? Maaf Hinata, membuatmu menunggu selama ini. Aku tidak tahan menyaksikan 12 tahun festival musim panas di Ame, aku selalu ingin pulang. Menemuimu, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum, bukan cengiran yang biasa, melainkan senyum manis yang melelehkan air mata Hinata.

"Hey… Hinata kenapa menangis? Apa aku salah?" Naruto terlihat agak panic.

Hinata menggeleng, dan tersenyum. Dia merasa ada kebahagiaan yang mengalir bersama dengan air matanya. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya kasar. Menatap ke depan, di tidak tahu apa dia akan sanggup menatap Naruto, tanpa ada air mata yang mengalir lagi.

"Selama 12 tahun ini, aku selalu berpikir, mungkin hanya aku yang begini. Mungkin Naruto-kun sudah lupa denganku, bahkan aku tidak yakin Naruto akan ingat apa yang dijanjikan sebelum Naruto pergi. Aku pikir mungkin di Ame sangat menyenangkan, dan tentu saja Naruto akan popular dan punya banyak teman. Dan tentu saja mungkin aku dilupakan." Hinata berusaha menahannya, namun air matanya terus mengalir bersama dengan perasaannya yang meluap.

"Jangan bodoh Hinata. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kamu satu-satunya teman yang dulu aku punya di Konoha, dan tentu saja tidak mudah bagiku melupakan temanku, jika dia sangat manis dan baik hati." Naruto nyengir. Hinata tertawa, merasa bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

……. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ……..

Hinata menyiram tubuhnya dengar air hangat yang mengalir dari shower, masih tersenyum-senyum membayangkan pertemuannya yang tidak terduga dengan Naruto. Dia tak pernah menduga bahwa Naruto masih mengingat janji untuk pulang sebelum musim panas datang. Walaupun kenyataannya dia menepatinya musim panas 12 tahun kemudian.

Dia cepat-cepat membilas sisa sabun yang masih tersisa. Mengabil handuk dan berpakaian secara kilat. Ada yang harus disampaikan pada adiknya tercinta.

Dia setengah berlari keluar dari kamarnya setelah menyisir rambutnya dengan kilat. Menyebrangi semacam ruang keluarga kedua yang berisi sofa, meja dan rak buku meskipun tanpa televise, dilantai dua yang biasa dipakai Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji untuk bersantai, bercerita ataupun untuk membaca komik mengingat mereka bertiga tidur di kamar-kamar yang ada di lantai 2.

"Hanabi" Katanya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adik perempuannya.

"Masuk." Kata suara dari dalam kamar.

Hinata membuka pintu, dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyu. Hanabi memperhatikan kakaknya dengan pandangan mencibir.

"Aku pikir kakakku tercinta, sudah lupa dengan adiknya. Well, pangerannya sudah pulang sekarang. Tentu saja di sudah tidak perlu teman curhat saat dia galau, mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan pernah galau lagi." Sindir Hanabi sambil kembali tenggelam dalam komik yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne… Ne… Hanabi, Nee-chan ingin cerita." Kata Hinata sambil duduk si sisi Hanabi yang sedang berbaring menelungkup.

Hanabi bangkit, melempar komiknya asal dan kini duduk di hadapan Hinata yang mukanya bersemu terang. Tentu saja tadi dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh marah.

"Ada apa Nee-chan?" Kata Hanabi dengan wajah yang menebarkan aura penasaran.

"Tadi Nee-chan ngobrol banyak banget. Ternyata Naruto-kun punya band loh di Ame, trus juga katanya Naruto-kun akan pindah ke sekolahnya Nee-chan. Dia bilang karna pindah ke Konoha mendadak dan belum ada persiapan apa-apa, jadi mungkin dia baru berangkat sekolah habis liburan musim panas." Kata Hinata tak dapat menahan getar kebahagiaan dalam nada suaranya.

"Waah…. Bagus dong kalau begitu. Trus tadi gimana kencannya?" kata Hanabi dengan mata berbinar ingin tahu.

Muka Hinata memerah terang, lebih menyala dari pada sebelumnya.

"Eh… siapa bilang kami kencan? Aku dan Naruto-kun hanya berjalan-jalan santai." Kata Hinata gugup.

Hanabi mengerutkan keningnya, menatap wajah kakaknya untuk mencari nada atau tanda-tanda kebohongan dari mulut kakaknya. Berharap apa yang tadi dikatakan kakaknya adalah kebohongan.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan jalan-jalan konyol Nee-chan dengan bocah kecil yang sudah enjelma menjadi pemuda tampan. Tentu saja bukan itu." Hanabi menatap kakaknya dengan serius.

Dia terkejut, ketika menatap kakaknya yang menampilkan raut wajah tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan pembicaraan ini. Hanabi menghela nafas kasar.

"Bagaimana dengan Toneri-senpai?"

Bagaikan disambar kilat, Hinata bahkan jauh lebih terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan adiknya. Balon kebahagiaan yang ada dalam hatinya meletus secara tiba-tiba.

"Nee-chan bilang pagi ini mau menemui Toneri-senpai,kan?"

Hinata tertegun. Masih belum bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Trus? Apa jawabannya? Kalau Nee-chan menolak Toneri senpai, pasti akan langsung pulang kan? Lalu kenapa baru pulang sore-sore, pasti kalian melakukan kencan pertama kan?"

Hinata hanya terdiam seperti orang linglung yang baru mendapat kabar kematian, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Lalu kabut pengertian memasuki kepala Hanabi.

"Aku paham sekarang." Kata Hanabi sambil menghela nafas panjang mengalihkan perhatian Hinata yang mendadak seperti memiliki ketertarikan luar biasa untuk menatap jari-jari tangannya.

"Jadi, Nee-san menerima Toneri-senpai, dan lalu kalian kencan. Mungkin Nee-san pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menerima cinta dari ketua osis tampan itu. Nee-chan pikir untuk mulai menyukai Toneri-senpai dan mulai menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kemungkinan Naruto-Nii kembali sama besarnya dengan kemungkinan Neji-nii memotong rambut panjang kebanggaannya. Begitu,kan?" Kata Hanabi.

Hinata merutuki kebodohannya, juga kepintaran Hanabi untuk menebak jalan pikirannya. Dia menatap Hanabi yang matanya membulat seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh bibirnya sendiri.

" Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, dan aku harap tebakan selanjutnya salah. Aku tidak sanggup menyatakannya, tapi aku harus." Hanabi bergidik ngeri.

"Lalu kemudian setelah kencan pertama yang indah, Nee-chan pulang. Dan tebak siapa yang ditemuinya di dapur? Naruto-nii! Kemudian sangking bahagianya karena bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Nee-chan lupa bahwa dia sekarang, sejak beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi pacar murid terpopuler di sekolah. Kemudian dia disibukkan dengan kebahagiaan dan berbagai kemungkinan untuk kembali meneruskan cinta yang lalu. Mungkin rasanya cinta itu seperti beruang yang sedang berhibernasi, dan sekarang terbangun kembali setelah musim semi datang. Begitu kah?" kata Hanabi dengan tatapan mata menuntut jawaban.

Tenggorokan Hinata menjadi kering. Dia tak yakin bahkan mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Maka dengan gerakan yang putus-putus, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, yang tak pernah terasa seberat ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Kata Hanabi sambil menutup mulutnya karena syok.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Tapi dengarkan aku. Aku tahu mungkin Nee-chan begitu menyukai Naruto-nii hingga melupakan fakta bahwa Nee-chan sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi , jika apa yang dikatakan Nee-chan benar. Bahwa Toneri senpai sudah menyukai Nee-chan sejak lama, dan aku yakin itu benar. Dia sangat menyukai Nee-chan! Kalau tidak begitu, mustahil dia berlarian mengejar wanita bodoh di bawah guyuran hujan untuk menyatakan cinta." Kata Hanabi dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi , karna ini menyangkut masa depan kakakku satu-satunya. Maka aku akan bertanya. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa Nee-chan akan memutuskan Toneri-senpai yang jelas menyukaimu, lalu kembali suka diam-diam pada orang yang menghilang 12 tahun, dan tidak jelas perasaannya bagaimana. Atau Nee-chan akan memulai hidup yang baru, tanpa pengharapan cinta yang berlebihan?"

Hanabi , baru 15 tahun dan belum pernah berpacaran, dan hanya mendapatkan ilmu cinta dari novel picisan, menanyakan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan di kepala Hinata.

"Jawab aku Nee-chan." Hanabi mengguncang bahu kakaknya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Akuu…." Hinata menemukan kembali suaranya, Hanabi menatap kakaknya seakan ingin tahu, cengkraman tangannya melemah pada kedua bahu kakaknya.

"Aku pikir, aku akan…."

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar Hanabi terbuka. Kedua kakak beradik itu menatap pintu, bertanya-tanya siapakah pengganggu yang datang. Neji dengan hair dryer di tangannya mengintip, dengan wajah bersalah, memahami bahwa mungkin dia telah menggangu percakapan penting.

Neji membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar, hingga kini kedua kakak beradik itu dapat dengan jelas melihat seluruh badannya.

"Aku hanya mau memberi tahu. Ji-san bilang, kita sekeluarga diundang untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Namikaze. Aku diminta menyampaikan bahwa kalian seharusnya bersiap-siap. Baiklah, itu saja."

Brug, pintu ditutup perlahan. Hinata dan Hanabi kembali berpandangan.

……. Haruno Aozora : Quenchless ……..

TBC

Yatta! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Author pribadi mohon maaf karna telat update. Jujur saja terlalu banyak kesibukan dan tugas sebagai pelajar akhir tahun. Dan Try out serta persiapan masuk Perguruan tinggi yang bikin sakit kepala. Akhirnya Fanfic ini terlupakan sejenak, Author (dengan bodoh) berpikir untuk menghentikan penulisan FF ini, karna mungkin agak kurang diminati. Tapi , beberapa hari yang lalu setelah dicek, ternyata masih ada yg support FF ini. Bahkan mengancam akan memenggal leher author kalau ngak Up lagi.

Maka author mengucapkan Terima kasih banyak. Dan akan terus berjuang untuk menyelesaikan FF ini. Jadi Mohon dukungannya, Minna. Reviewnya… karna dengan mereview maka author akan tahu kalau masih ada yang menantikan kelanjutan Quenchless (/)

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu!

Jaa… Mata ne….


End file.
